


Family Matters

by TakaPersephone



Category: Thor (Marvel) - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaPersephone/pseuds/TakaPersephone
Summary: New York, Midgard. Time for another family tragedy.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> As you may notice within the first few sentences, I´m not a native speaker. I wrote this story in my native language and translated it later.  
> I hope it´s enjoyable none the less.

It wasn´t an unusual situation that she faced this afternoon. Another sad fate, another family running out of energy and time.  
The young man looked exhausted, yet he worked himself concentrated through the amount of papers which had to be filled out for every new home resident.  
The old man next to him - probably his father - stared at the wall with an apathetic expression and hadn´t spoken a word so far.  
Traffic noises were getting through the open window into the small room.  
The televion was broadcasting a documentary about Matt Damon. The one and only viewer, an old Lady in a wheelchair had fallen asleep before the documentary even started.

Now and then the young man looked up from his paper work and played unconsciously with a strand of his black hair.  
She knew this gaze full of sorrow, the hesitation, the feeling of doing the wrong thing. It was the same with everyone who brought their relatives to this place.

„I´m done.“

The man handed her the stack of documents and she asked them both to have a seat in her office.  
Once she was done with the various formalities, she raised the essential question.

„Is there anything you want to tell us about your father, Mr. Friggason?“

The black-haired man briefly considered his answer.

„Actually, he isn´t my real father. I´m adopted. After the death of my mother last year, he isn´t himself anymore. He hardly ever overcame her death. My brother supported me until last year, but he is living abroad now. And me, alone...“

„You don´t have to explain yourself. My intention was to ask you something personal about your father, any preferences or characteristics we should be aware of?“

He was biting his lips and lowered his voice.

„Well...there is this one matter indeed…I beg you not to laugh...“

He hesitated and took a look at the old man, who didn´t seemed to be listen to the conversation.

„He currently lives through an apathetic state, but if he is getting better...well...“

He paused and started to play nervously with his hands.

„ Please don´t worry. You really can tell us anything. It´s helpful for us to know our new residents.“

A few moments passed, then he continued.

„Well...the thing is...he thinks of himself as an norse god. The ONE norse god...Odin, the allfather of the gods...“

Without batting an eye she nodded, which encouraged him to go on.

„He is highly literated. And he was always interested in norse mythology and legends.  
So please don´t be surprised when he starts to write runes all over the walls or talks with ravens...“

„Again, don´t worry. We´ve seen everything in this place. Once we had a resident who thought he was living in a comic-world he created himself in his younger years.“

 

Soon it was time to say farewell.

„I will be visiting you next week.“ the young man promised his father.

He seemed to be more relieved with every step he took towards the door.

He turned again at the doorstep and gifted the old man with a last encouraging smile.

„You don´t have to worry, father. I will take care of everything at home.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun!


End file.
